Welcome to the Soviet Union
by Avalon's Moon
Summary: Prussia has been captured as a spoil of war by Russia after the end of World War II. Prussia is resistant to this takeover, but Russia has a way of forcing him into submission. Warnings: darkfic, rape, violence. When I say M rated I mean it.


Author's note: I'll say it now so that all of you with weak stomachs can leave before you see something you don't like. This is a dark!fic. There is rape and other violent physical abuse, and no happy ending. If you are going to be offended please, do not read and do not flag or flame or whatever else it is people do when they freak out over a piece of fiction.

**WARNINGS**: once again RAPE and VIOLENCE. Please do not read if this will upset you.

Also, the Soviet Union (represented by Russia) is not portrayed in a very kind light and I took some liberties with historical fact regarding the post-WWII Soviet takeover of Eastern Germany, otherwise known as the German Democratic Republic. PLEASE KNOW that I mean no offense to anyone who currently lives in the former Soviet Union. Let's just be honest, "communist" leaders aren't known for taking good care of their subjects or for respecting human rights. With all of this in mind, please proceed with caution and leave a review if you liked it, or wish to offer criticism.

* * *

Welcome to the Soviet Union

I cried when they took me from Germany, from Ludwig. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I have too much to hate myself for to be ashamed that I actually felt something when I was torn from the person I'd raised and loved as my own little brother. The one I supported even as he turned into a monster, and followed even as I began to turn into a monster as well. I should have tried to stop it, but I didn't. And this was the price I paid for loving my little brother past the point of reason.

It had been days, maybe longer, since Ivan had dragged me into this cell. I'd given up screaming to be let free. It was pointless anyway. The stone walls blocked all sound. All it did was weaken me more. Now all could do was lie here on this pathetic excuse for a bed and wonder why I hadn't died yet. My nation, the Kingdom of Prussia, had been dissolved, so why was I still alive? I felt so hollow, so weak without a country. My body ached. A gunshot wound in my stomach still started to bleed if I moved too much, and the smaller injuries felt fresh as well; they should have healed long ago. Was I going to be forced to die slowly in this cold, empty cell? Was this some kind of added punishment? I suppose I would deserve that too.

I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, loud and deliberate; before he even opened the door to my cell, I knew it had to be Ivan.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked the moment he stepped in. All he did is was smile. That smile scares even me a little; it's unnatural, almost demonic. He took a few steps toward me, humming quietly, twirling that lead pipe absent-mindedly. "I said what do you want, you fucking communist."

"Those are bold words for a former Nazi." Ivan cooed as he sat down on the bed next to me, his head tilted to the side, still smiling. I turned my head away, crossing my arms. I'd given up trying to get away from him. I was too weak for it as it was. I heard him sigh and he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I flinched away, still glaring at the wall. "Poor thing." He said. "You still look so weak. Haven't you accepted your new country yet?"

Anger burned inside me at that. "My country is gone." I spat out. "Prussia is destroyed thanks to you and your Allies, and I'm dying because of it. Congratulations. You've killed me."

"On the contrary, I'm the one who's saving you," He chuckled, and jerked my head around to face him. I winced, surprised at the force of his grasp. "The only reason you're alive is because you are now part of the Soviet Union, part of me."

I bolted up as quickly as I could, slapping his hand away, horrified. "You're fucking insane! I'll never be part of you! I'd _rather _die!"

He backhanded me hard, out of nowhere. The force of it pushed me into the wall, my head hitting the stone painfully, my whole body screaming against the sudden movement. "You are in no position to be talking to me like that." My head was pounding from the impact with the wall, but I could hear that the smile was gone from his face. Suddenly, he grabbed me again, pulling me up by the neck to face him. "You'll be one with me whether you like it or not. I don't intend to let you die, even if that means forcing life upon you."

"Go to hell, you bastard!" I spat in his face, furious and terrified at what he might mean by that. I watched as he slowly raised his hand, and wiped my saliva from his cheek. His expression looked more amused than anything as he observed the clear liquid on his hand.

"Such a poorly behaved country," he sighed, returning to the soft, childish smile. "But I guess it's only to be expected from someone who's never been under the rule of another. You'll need to learn respect the one who controls you."

I growled. "I'll never respect you, Ivan. Do what you like, you'll never control me."

Ivan giggled before he hit me again. Dizzy from the impact, I almost didn't notice when he crawled behind me, one of his arms curling around my body to lock my own against my chest, pressing our bodies together. He whispered in my ear. "You misunderstand, my little East, I already control you."

"Don't fucking call me that!" I yelled, struggling wildly against him despite the pain it caused me. Being held by him like this was bad, very bad. "Only my brother gets to call me that, you fucking communist pig!"

"But don't you see? You are my little East." He giggled. He pressed closer against me, I felt like vomiting. "Since Prussia no longer exists, you are now Eastern Germany, and your brother gets to be the West. Isn't the cute? It's just like your nicknames for each other."

"I'll never take part of Germany! That's my brother land, not mine! What the fuck have you done to him?!" I yelled, starting struggling again. I worked an arm free and swung it back so my elbow hit his ribs hard.

I'm not really sure what happened next. From the bruises I found later I think he slammed me into the wall again before he started beating me with his pipe. All I can remember is pain shrouded in darkness. I covered my head, not caring how pathetic I must have looked. Sharp strikes radiated throughout my body and I convulsed with each one, crying out. I screamed when I felt my gunshot wound get hit and start to bleed. All I wanted was for him not to kill me.

Finally it stopped. He slammed me down, my face and shoulders pressing against the bed while he knelt behind me, holding me down. I gagged and coughed, trying to pull up so I could breathe, but it was as if he wanted me to suffocate. When he let up slightly I managed to turn my head, gasping for air. My body shook with pain; tears had come into my eyes of their own accord.

"That hurt." He pouted. "You hurt me. And now I'm going to hurt you."

The first thing that came to my agonized mind was to wonder how he could possibly hurt me more. Then I felt it: his hand slowly working at my belt, pulling it off my body. I knew what was coming. It had been at the back of my mind since I'd been captured, but I hadn't faced the reality of it until now. Desperate, I tried to struggle against him, but there was only so much I could do in this position and in this much pain. "Don't touch me! Don't you fucking dare touch me! I'll kill you for this, Ivan!"

He paid me no mind, only pinning my arms above my head when they started to get in his way. I pulled against his iron grip to no avail. I felt him unzip my pants, pulling them down and out of his way. Tears came to my eyes again. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine," he cooed. "Because I can."

I screamed as he forced his way into me, my body curling in on itself. I'd never been used like this and I could feel my body tearing and bruising as he forced himself into me again and again, blood smearing on my thighs. Tears ran down my face as I cried out with each thrust. I'd never felt pain like this, tearing at the inside of my body. I begged for him to stop, screamed for him to stop. Pride didn't matter anymore. He'd already stolen whatever pride I'd had left with this violation of my body. I just wanted it to end.

Suddenly I felt him strike my prostate, sending a weak wave of pleasure throughout my body. I gasped through my sobs, immediately praying that he wouldn't notice, that he only wanted me to feel pain. My prayers were not answered.

"Did you enjoy that, East?" He whispered, leaning down to bite my ear. He started moving faster, hitting that place inside me every time. I shook with sobs and unwanted pleasure.

"No, please no, stop, don't make me—" The pain I'd hated just a moment ago, now I was begging for. He could rape me a hundred times more, and I wouldn't care, anything but this. I could handle pain, I could get over pain, but the humiliation of being forced to orgasm under the hands of this man was too much. I cried more, now moaning against my will every time he entered me.

"Well that didn't take long East," his voice was gruff and dark against my ear. The sound turned my stomach. "You're already so excited; you must have been lying about not wanting this."

I shook my head weakly. I didn't want this, I couldn't want this, but I could feel myself getting hard from the stimulation. Why was he putting me through this? Why couldn't he just rape me and be done with it? Why the added shame of making me come? My body was already tensing up; I could feel my release swirling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to fight it. Maybe if I took long enough he would finish and leave me alone. However, Ivan had other plans for me. He reached around my body to grab my erection, staring to stroke me roughly. I cried out against it, now unable to fight off my orgasm. It hit me like a brick wall. I sobbed out a cry as my body shook, my semen splattering the sheet beneath me. I slumped onto the bed, with Ivan still thrusting into me like I was some inanimate sex doll. There was no pleasure in this for me, my release left me weak and disgusted. I buried my face in the bed when I felt Ivan come inside me, his seed running down my leg, mixing with the blood that was already drying there. I'd never felt so used and worthless in my life. Still panting, he pulled me up so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Welcome to the Soviet Union, Eastern Germany." Then he dropped me and got off the bed, picking up his pipe and heading for the door. I fell onto my side, whimpering in pain. I was so disgusted and ashamed of myself for allowing him to use me like that. When I heard the door close I rolled over and vomited off the side of the bed, my whole body convulsing weakly. I rolled back onto my side, crying again but not out of pain this time. I cried because I could already feel my body healing, drawing strength from the country that Ivan had ripped from my brother, and forced upon me. I could feel the strength that comes with being a nation flowing back into me, filling the void that had been left when my country was dissolved. I balled my hands into fists, covering my face in shame. This violation was far worse than anything Ivan had done to me before. He was now forcing me to steal strength and life from my own brother, using my body like a puppet for power he wanted to control.

I curled into a ball, shaking with sobs, and screamed.


End file.
